Card Kissing Game
by TragicDragon
Summary: A few Fairy Tailin member is trapped in a strange and don't get out, so there is no other choice but to play.


"Are you kidding with me?" Asked Gajeel and he beated the invisible and well defense wall by a spell with Natsu and Gray

"There is something rotten.. If we are the trapped then why there are six chairs, two tables and a small stack of paper scraps, and nothing else..?" Levy thought about studying the pieces of paper. Lucy and Juvia examine how far the spell of protection extended. Movement space wasn't that great. Who ever was a arranged this? Six Fairy Tail members were trapped in a confined space.

Lucy wondered how the chairs and pieces of paper reminded somehow familiar. Invisible wall came to writing.

"Here come to some writing.." Juvia said and others came to her side to read the text.

"All of them must sit on the named chair with their name. The papers on the another side and these must be move by mouth without using the hands. People aren't allowed get up from the chairs, only sitting and giving the paper to other person on their own side. If people didn't managed to transfer the papers in a period of time to another bord, the walls begin to approach fast and faster by taking free space. If people managed to transfer the papers in time, the protective field will break down and all get free. " Readed Lucy. Soon Lucy suddenly slammed her fist in her hand, when she realized the chairs and patches to be had. "Of course! Card kissing game!"

"So what?" Natsu wondered.

"Lucy meant that event that was arranged some wandering circus in here, Fiore, last week." answered Levy and she remembered how was the game gone.

"I never heard about the event.." muttered Gray and walked to the chairs to check the seating system. "Juvia.. me.. NATSU! What the..? Lucy, Levy and Gajeel.."

Natsu's jaw dropped by shock. "That must be something sick joke!"

Juvia glaced from her chair to the bord which was next to her chair. The papers were on the board. The writing appeared in the board.

"Hey! Here came a message too!" said Juvia and continued; "Ps. That's useless to abolish the spell, because there have a loads of defense spell in the spell. You have ten minutes go to through the game." A clock appeared in the wall and begin to go on.

"I won't play the ridiculous game!" shouted Gajeel and he began to punish the wall with his power.

"How many times must we tell to you that beating the wall and defense spell is useless?" noticed Lucy and she sit down her chair. The boys became quiet. They looked at the others at one moment and they must admit that Lucy is right. There haven't other alternatives than going to sit and being the game, when the clock is still going on.

"Juvia apparently should begin?" Juvia took the paper by her hand. She opened her mouth and put the paper into her mouth so that doesn't fall. Juvia turned her head to Gray. The water mage began to blush worse and she closed her eyes in a bit of panic. The paper piece hide her opening mouth very well.

"Gray, you're supposed to take the paper by your mouth and take the paper ahead and hop hop. We haven't the time to wait..", Levy noticed.

"That's stupid.." At the beginning Gray is against it but in the end he decided to participate this stupid game. He opened his mouth and took carefully the paper from Juvia. Juvia was like a melting wax, when Gray took the paper. Gray turned his head to the other side, to Natsu's way. Gray and Natsu looked at each other by the "the-Summer-will-not-come-stare". Gray took the paper from his mouth angrily and slammed this to Natsu's mouth. "That's enough!"

The clock's hands abridged the time to five minutes.

"Idiots! These papers are in connected to the time!" Lucy screamed in frustration.

'Could that be that the game factor thought Natsu and Gray being reacted in the way and that's why the game factor gave the 10 minutes for the case if that will happen?' thought Levy in troubled. Natsu growled to Gray and he put the paper into his mouth and turned his eyes to Lucy. Natsu caught Lucy's neck and kissed her with the paper. Lucy received the paper in shock. Before when Lucy is going to give the paper to Levy, she took the paper away from her mouth for a moment.

"Don't lick my lips!" Yelled Lucy in stunned. Natsu was licking the paper into Lucy's lips with his tongue.

"That paper won't stay if I didn't do that way." Defended Natsu. Lucy shook her head and she put the paper into her mouth. Otherwise, the whole game felt embarrassing, but there isn't other way than continue the game. They have less time to complete the game, thanks to Gray and Natsu. Lucy gave the paper to Levy. Levy received the paper and turned to Gajeel. Gajeel raised his eyebrow when he noticed that Levy blushed. She gathered her brave and gave the paper from a mouth to a mouth to Gajeel. Gajeel took the paper by grinning and dropped the paper to the board. The first round was ready. The game went well, but Gray and Natsu.. Behind Natsu, Lucy kept her hands to push Natsu and Juvia did the same to Gray, so Gray is being pushed towards Natsu.

"I'm sorry Gray-sama.." Juvia said, when Gray is forced to give the paper from a mouth to a mouth to Natsu. Natsu began to have the fun by giving the paper to Lucy. He simply caught Lucy's face by his hands so that looked that way like Natsu kissed Lucy in passion. That was that, but the paper actually was between their mouth. When it's Levy's turn, she was giving the paper to Gajeel by closing her eyes and so she didn't notice in time that the paper had dropped from her lips. Without the warning, Gajeel was planning to take the paper but he realized that Levy hadn't the paper. But it was too late. Gajeel was already kissing Levy without the paper! The paper touched Levy's hands. Levy's whole face is red. Gajeel's face changed the colour too.

"They did it without the paper!" shouted Natsu and point the couple with his finger. It's sure, that Gajeel and Levy will hear about it to the end of their lives, if they don't admit their feelings at each other. The game continued without more troubles. Now is the third round. Everybody was a bit of nervous because of the time. The time passed too quickly. Juvia began to be more relaxer giving the paper to Gray. Gray took the paper but he, however, stayed to kissing Juvia with the paper. The atmosphere became immediately from relaxation to bloodthirsty when Gray turned to Natsu. Natsu isn't gratified with kissing Gray. Lucy and Juvia had to help them with the mission. Natsu caught Lucy's neck again and gave the paper to her. Natsu grinned badly because of the paper's taste staying on his tongue. "The paper had a horrible taste"

"It isn't suppose to lick the paper.." muttered Lucy. Lucy gave again the paper to Levy. Still blushing, Levy hold the paper with her mouth. That was a bit of embarrassing situation. However, she thought that kissing with Gajeel wasn't a bad thing. Gajeel received the paper and set the paper again to the board. There was still two papers left. Juvia began to be more braver and she wrapped her arms around Gray. Looked like the kiss without the paper, but the paper was still between the lips. Natsu and Gray have a mad atmosphere yet. Juvia and Lucy can't do more than keeping their hands over the boys' heads in order that the kissing would be quicker. Just a few seconds left. The paper was transferred quickly to Gajeel. One left. They sure will survive about the fifth paper, when they survived already with the four papers. They transferred the last paper in hurry to Gajeel, who was in the last place of the line. The visible wall vanished without noticing. Same to the clock. Gray turned to Juvia and kissed her in panic.

"The paper pieces was already out." said Juvia in surprised. The smile came to the water mage's face.

"What! Well.." Gray became quiet for a moment and then he began smile too. Gray took tenderly Juvia's face between his hands and kissed Juvia. Natsu grinned teasingly looking at Gray and Juvia, who were forgetting that there have other in the room. Lucy smiled and realized that Natsu gazed at her.

"O-ou" muttered Lucy. Somehow, Lucy guessed what was Natsu planning to do. Natsu licked Lucy's lips.

"Tasted better than the paper", said Natsu harmoniously before when he closed Lucy into their kiss.

"Haha, looks like we're going to get a pair of new couples" said Levy with laugh.

"Yup, looks like. Three couples right." grinned Gajeel.

Levy jump in surprise when Gajeel said three. She turned her eyes to Gajeel, who approached to her face. Gajeel gave a tended kiss to Levy. Levy can't be answering his kiss. Then a giggle came from somewhere and they all stopped. The mages were all blushed and they got up from their chairs. They noticed that the wall was gone. A woman with long white hair stepped forward.

"Mirajane!" shouted everyone in surprise.

"You arranged this!" asked Natsu. They should know that Mirajane is the culprit.

"How did you arrange this?" asked Lucy.

"In affair, love friends, in affair." smiled Mirajane. "It was useful, wasn't it?"

Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel and Levy looked at each other. Without saying anymore words they must admit that the entire thing had own benefit. That card kissing game wasn't so bad as they were imagined.

The End


End file.
